SAMCRO's Reaper Angel
by nada surf
Summary: Jackie Mason comes to Charming to settle an old score, but before she can accomplish the task that SAMCRO has set for her, love gets in the way...will this fallen angel rise back up or will she fall again, this time bringing someone down with her? Jax/OC
1. The New Girl in Town

12/4/08 My SAMCRO Spin Off...pretty much i am a fan of the show and of all the characters...except that junkie formerly pregnant lady whose name i am forgetting...i love the tara/jax couple but i wanted to throw someone new in...i do not own anything from the show including the character except Jackie, her car, her clothes and her family...and the story line...this takes place before Jax finds out about Clay's betrayal of Opie...

The red '57 Chevy rumbled through the small town, drawing stares. The car stopped at the grocery store and parked next to the sidewalk. The door opened and countless eyes turned to see who would emerge from the flashy car.

A young woman stepped out, her black streaked blonde hair shining in the sunlight. She had large sunglasses covering her eyes, but they did nothing to disguise her beauty. Her thin face and high cheekbones made her look sophisticated as opposed to cold. Her outfit drew more stares.

She was dressed all in black except for her white wife beater peaking out from under her vest which was surprisingly just like the one the local motorcycle gang wore.

As she walked towards the store, she removed her sunglasses and stuck down the front of her shirt. She was about to walk in, when she stopped and swore softly to herself. She turned back and leaned over her car, searching for something. One woman in the store gasped softly when the girl's action revealed a small tattoo on her lower back.

It was a crow in mid-flight, wings extended. Gemma Morrow cursed and threw the cereal she was looking at into her cart and walked towards the register, her boots clicked on the tile floor. She paid for her groceries and walked out of the store towards the girl who was still searching for something.

"You name wouldn't happen to be Jacqueline Mason would it?" The girl stood up and turned to look at Gemma, a scowl marring her pretty features. "Who wants to know", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gemma smirked and checked her over noticing the other tattoos that littered her arms and her eyes came to rest on the leather vest that the girl was wearing. Jacqueline noticed the stare and pulled the vest tighter around her body.

It was clearly to big for her, made for a man's figure. Gemma sighed and reached out hand. " I'm Gemma Morrow and your Sam Mason's kid aren't you." The girl's scowl disappeared and she smiled, grabbing Gemma's hand with enthusiasm, shaking it. "Yeah Sam was my dad. He said that if I ever needed help, I should come down to Charming and ask for Clay."

Gemma nodded and smiled back. "Clay and I knew your father very well. He ran the Sons out in So Cal very well." Jacqueline smiled again and unconsciously fingered the leather at her waist. Suddenly a motorcycle's roar interrupted their conversation and they both turned toward the noise.

Gemma smiled at the new arrival and waved the blonde man over. He parked the bike and walked over to them, his hands shoved deep in his jeans. He stared at Jacqueline curiously until Gemma sighed and said, "Jax, you clearly don't recognize Sam's daughter. This Jacqueline." Jacqueline smiled and stuck out her hand again.

"Actually its Jackie for short. Jacqueline is too much of a mouthful." Jax smiled in spite of himself and returned her handshake. "I know what you mean. The names Jackson, but it never fit." Gemma smiled and slowly backed away towards her car. "Well I have to get these groceries home before they spoil, but Jax I will see you at the house and Jackie I hope I see you around."

Jax smiled and Jackie waved and as Gemma walked away, she noticed how well the two looked together. She laughed softly to herself and muttered, "I can finally get that doctor bitch out of the picture."

Jax and Jackie stared at each other awkwardly, until Jax noticed her vest. "Where did you get a cut like that? I've only seen those on the So Cal people." Jackie smiled and turned, showing Jax the back of the vest where there was an S embroidered next to the California.

"As Gemma said before she left, I am Sam Mason's daughter. After he died, I took his cut and decided to where on the way down to Charming." Jax nodded. "So where are you staying while you're here?" Jackie pondered this for a moment and Jax smiled at the way her forehead scrunched up in concentration.

"Um, I guess my car. I don't have any family here and I only need to talk to Clay, then I'm gone." Jax noticed a quick shadow that crossed her eyes when she mentioned Clay, but decided to ignore it until he knew more about her.

"Well we can't have a member of the Sons staying in their car. Come to the clubhouse with me, we have extra rooms there. And besides Clay is probably there." Jackie nodded and went to get in her car. She started it up and Jax looked down surprised at the roar of the engine.

She laughed at his expression and pointed to the hood. "Rebuilt the whole thing myself. I found her in a junk yard and because my dad has his own garage, I was able to get all the parts that I needed." Jax just stared at her, eyes wide in awe. "You built all of this yourself?" Jackie just nodded, her smile wide.

Jax sighed and looked up into the sky, running his hand through his hair. "Well do you want to follow me on my bike or can I give you a ride." He said the last statement with a wink.

Jackie laughed at his look and looked at her gas tank. "Well I am almost out of gas so why don't I catch a ride with you and we can pick up my car later?" Jax nodded and walked over to his bike, starting it up and driving it over to her. He went to hand his helmet to her, but she shook her head and reached into the back seat.

Jax watched as she pulled out a cherry red helmet, her initials painted on the side with a tough looking fairy sitting on the words. Jax grinned at the helmet and waited for her to put it on. He felt his breath freeze when she pulled out her ponytail holder and shook out her hair, letting it fall down her back.

Jax watched the waterfall of gold and black cascade past her shoulders in wonder. Jackie caught his look and smirked. She clipped on her helmet and let her arms wind around Jax's waist. Jax returned her smirk and put on his sunglasses. He then revved the engine and took off. Jackie gasped in surprise, then giggled as the wind tickled her face.

Her arms tightened around Jax's waist and Jackie felt her heart beat faster when his defined abs clenched against her arms. She leaned her face against his shoulder and inhaled his scent, letting the butterflies in her stomach go into full flutter mode.

After what seemed an eternity, they reached the club and Half-Sack (Kip) looked up from his work, seeing Jax turning into the garage, with an unknown girl on the back of his bike.

Kip smiled at Jax's skills, but the smile faded when he recognized the girl as she stepped off the bike and removed her helmet.

He felt terror rise up in his chest, as the daughter of his father's murderer, walked toward him with Jax, a smile on her pretty face.

Chapter II

Jackie sighed as she folded onto Jax's bed, letting her eyes drift close. Jax chuckled at her antics and sat beside her, watching as she stared up at the large American flag hung over his bed. "This is the first bed I have seen, let alone laid on since I left Chino." Jax looked down at her in surprise.

"You haven't slept in a bed since then!" Jackie looked up at him and nodded her head. Jax just shook his head and leaned back to lie on the bed next to her. "So why do you need to talk to clay?"

When Jackie didn't respond, Jax turned to her and saw that she was asleep, her hands resting on her stomach, which rose and fell softly.

Jax smiled at her peaceful face and feeling impulsive, leaned over and kissed her forehead. Jackie sighed and turned on her side, mumbling softly. Jax smiled and getting up, walked out of the room.

As the door closed behind him, Jackie's eyes shot open and she sat up. Her face was no longer soft and young, but hard and grim. She looked like she had aged suddenly. Jackie turned and looked around the room, softly rubbing the spot where Jax had kissed her.

Her eyes lit on the flag and she moved towards it. Reaching up, she pulled it down and put her hand against the wall, knocking softly. A hallow sound rang out and Jackie smiled bleakly. She reached into the back of her shirt and pulled out a small knife.

She stuck it in the panels of wood and firmly started prying it loose. The hidden door sprang loose and revealed a small cash of weapons. Jackie's smile grew wider and pulling her phone out of the pocket, she snapped a few photos of the weapons and the hidden spot.

Suddenly footsteps were heard outside the door and Jackie quickly closed the door and re-hung the flag. She got off the bed and slipped the knife back in the sheath strapped to her back.

Before she had a chance to pull back down her shirt and vest, the door opened and Jax walked in. He stopped and looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to be awake or not fully clothed.

Jax did a once over of her body, stopping at her black lace bra, before he looked into her eyes. She was biting her lip and looking at the floor in embarrassment. Jax stepped towards and went to reach out a hand to comfort when he noticed the sheath on her back.

His eyes hardened and he stepped away, his hand going to the knife at his belt. Before he could draw it from his sheath, she had tackled him to the floor.

Her knees pinned his arms and she had another knife from a hidden sheath under her shorts held to his throat. Jax cleared his throat, wary of the knife and looked up into her eyes. The green and blue depths caught him with the fierceness that spilled from them and he opened his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I wasn't going to hurt you okay? The reaching for the knife thing is just a reflex. Jackie, can you drop the knife?" Jackie stared down at him tensely, but then she sighed and removed the knife from his throat. In the instant, it was clear of him, Jax shifted and Jackie found their positions switched.

He had her pinned to the floor, his body pressing against hers and effectively keeping her from pulling out any more weapons. Jackie felt a shiver of fear go up her spine as she looked into Jax's eyes and saw the same cold stare she saw every morning in the mirror.

Suddenly Jax broke into a smile and rolled off her. He stood up and reached a hand down to her. "Friends?" Jackie grinned and took a hold of his hand, letting him pull her up.

However, she misjudged the man's strength and ended up off balance, which caused her to wrap her arms around the nearest stable object, which just happened to be Jax. "Oof", Jax exclaimed as she fell against him. "Sorry, you were lighter then I expected."

Jackie pulled away from him and swatted him on the arm. "Ummm…Excuse me did you just call me fat?" Jax was about to apologize when he noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yeah that's what I meant." Jax smirked and Jackie laughed.

As she laughed, Jax's eyes drifted back down to her exposed chest and Jackie went red and attempted to pull down her shirt, but found it caught on the case at her back. Her face went red and Jax smirked even more as he pulled her close and reached around, freeing the shirt.

Jackie bit her lip as his hands brushed against her bare back, bringing a wave of lust with it. Jax pulled his hands back and shoved them deep inside his pockets, where he knew they wouldn't be tempted to stroke more of her soft skin.

"So what's up with all of the knives", Jax asked nonchalantly, trying to take his mind off her body. Jackie looked up at him and smiled. "You can never be too careful. My dad taught me that." Jax nodded and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"As long as you don't have any guns on you, knives are fine. How many do you have hidden away anyway?" Jackie smiled seductively and leaned close, their lips almost touching.

"Wouldn't you like to know." With that she sauntered out the room, leaving Jax breathing hard and staring after her.

Please Review...i desperately want to write more and if i dont get reviews, i lose my drive to write...


	2. Meeting Tara and Going for a Drive

yay for more!!! thanks for the great review so far and the two people who have added my story to their favorites..it really keeps the writing juices flowing...anyway i hope you like the new addition and watch out for some passion between Jax and Jackie...the next addition will have even more...

Chapter III

As Jackie walked down the hall towards the main room, she stopped at a picture hung on the wall. She leaned closer and gasped realizing it was her father and clay sitting on their bikes with another man in between them laughing as his friends watched.

They all had large grins on their faces, but the man in middle's was the largest. Jackie thought he looked familiar and leaned even closer, her mind struggling to come up with a name, but before she could figure it out, a hand clapped on her shoulder.

She yelped in surprise, turned and came face to face with the man who was the reason for her visit, Clay Morrow. Jackie struggled to contain the hate and anger that raged through her at seeing him, but she before she could lose control, she heard Jax's voice say her name.

As if it was a magic word, Jackie felt all of her rage disappear and she turned towards the voice.

Jax walked up to Clay and her and smiled. "Clay I don't know if Gemma told you but Sam Mason's daughter, Jackie, is here for a visit." Clay looked at Jackie in surprise when Jax said her father's name and a grin broke out over his face.

"Well! Mason's daughter is here? That is truly a treat. Jax, I remember when your dad, Sam, and I used to ride up and down the streets between our towns and raise hell. This was of course before both of you were even figments of our imaginations."

He smiled down at Jackie and she quelled the feeling of disgust that welled up inside her chest, masking it with a smile. Jax noticed the flash of revulsion on Jackie's face, but he didn't think she was reacting that way because of Clay. Was she?

Suddenly, he heard his name being said and he turned to Jackie who was smiling up at him. "Wow, someone was spaced out. Clay and I were just saying that you should take me to go meet your kid." Jax looked up at Clay in surprise.

He had not planned on telling Jackie about his son because she wasn't staying long and he didn't want to get more attached to her then he already was. "Uh yeah I guess that's fine. He is still in the hospital so while we go there I can get half - I mean kip and juice to get your car."

Jackie nodded and saying goodbye to Clay, she walked towards the main area of the clubhouse. As she walked away, both men turned to watch her go.

When she was finally out of sight, Clay turned to Jax and slapped him heartily on his back. "Well Jax, you found yourself one hell of a girl. Not only is she smoking, but she's SAMCRO royalty and knows how to care of herself."

Jax chuckled at Clay's words, but was pondering just how well did she know how to take care of herself.

After saying goodbye to Clay, Jax followed Jackie's path toward the garage, but found himself blocked by Tara. Jax usually felt happy and calm with her, but for some reason presence only added to his stress.

She wound her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. "Hey babe, I was looking for you all over. I thought you might want to go get some lunch or something."

Jax pulled away, his eyes drifting away from her to the open door, trying to spot Jackie. "Um I am taking a family friend to go see Abel. I'll call you later." As he tried to step away, Tara hung on to his arm and smiled up him. "Which friend? I thought I knew all of your friends. And I can go with you to see Abel."

Jax felt his temper rising at her constant questioning. He was about to push Tara away from him, when a chilly voice cut through his anger. "Oh Jax, there you are. And who's your friend?"

Jax turned to see Jackie standing in the doorway, her hair loose about her face and blowing slightly in the wind. Jax felt his heart race at the sight of her, but was distracted by Tara's hand tightening on his arm.

"Oh hey Jackie, this is Tara, we go way back." Before he could continue Tara cut in with, "yeah I'm his girlfriend." Jax looked down at her in surprise, but Jackie just smiled.

"Oh so you're the Tara Gemma was telling me about. You don't sound or look like anything she described." Jax tried to see if Jackie was insulting her, but found her face devoid of any emotion except a smile. Tara smiled back, but it was clearly tighter then Jackie's.

"Anyway Jax, I just realized I need to change and find a place to stay so I can see your son another time okay?"

Jax only nodded and Tara watched him, a confused look on her face. She turned to Jackie and smiled tightly again. "Okay well I guess I will be seeing you." Jackie smiled and nodded, but her eyes were still on Jax's, her green ones boring into his blues.

Abruptly she turned on her heel and as Jax and Tara watched got into Gemma's car and drove away with her, laughing at something she had said. "Jax why didn't you tell me that your 'family friend' was a woman and who is on good terms with Gemma."

Jax sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She just came into town today, Tara. I barely know her. Her dad was part of the Sons and she just came here to talk to Clay and say hi to everyone. She will be gone soon okay?" Tara nodded, looking up at him worriedly.

"So do you still want to go see Abel?" Jax met her gaze and removed her hand from his arm. "Yeah I am going to spend some time with him." Tara felt her heart clench painfully as she saw him pull away from her. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Jax sighed angrily and walked out the door, calling back, "No." Tara exhaled slowly, not quite sure what had just happened, but it seemed as though Jax was falling for the new girl in town.

Chapter IV

Jackie stepped out of Gemma's car and waved as she drove away. She walked across the street to her own car and used the key to open the back. In the trunk were three different colored bags. Jackie grabbed the nearest one, which was black and strung it over her shoulder.

She closed and locked the trunk. She then reached in the backseat and pulled out another bag, which was smaller. As she opened it and removed a small handgun, Jax watched from behind the grocery store. His stare hardened at the sight of the gun and the cigarette burning at his lips was thrown to the ground.

He continued to watch as she put the top up on her car and then walked away from it, holding the two bags. She was about to cross the street, when Jax pulled up in front of her.

"Get on" was all he said and Jackie sighed, tying her bags down to the back and threw her leg over the seat, sitting close to Jax. She wrapped her arms around him and they sped off. Jackie did not have time to put on her helmet or sunglasses so she buried her face in Jax's jacket, squeezing her eyes shut.

Finally the bike came to a stop and Jackie opened her eyes. Jax gently unwound her arms and got off the bike, removing his own helmet. He reached out a hand to her and she grasped it, getting off the bike. They were just on the outside of town, in a desert like area. Jackie looked around her surprise.

She turned to Jax and smiled sadly. "So is this when you kill me? Or are you going to interrogate me first." Jax just sighed and sat on a nearby rock, pulling out another cigarette. He lit it and offered it to Jackie. She took it and placed it between her full lips, taking a deep breath of the smoke.

"Why do you have a gun? Why do you need to talk to Clay, when you clearly hate him? And what am I to you?" Jackie had kept her eyes closed throughout his questions until the last one. Her eyes shot open and she stared down at him.

She took another hit off the cigarette then handed it back to him. She blew out the smoke and began to speak.

"I have a gun because I need it for my assignment. I despise Clay with all of my being, but he is vital to my mission. And as for you." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I am not sure what to make of you." Jax watched her bite her lip and her eyes close again.

She opened them again and took two steps closer to him. She was now standing close enough to feel his warmth. She reached out one hand and gently caressed his cheek. Jax turned his face up to look at her and saw the lust that glazed over her green depths. Jax stood up and took her face into his hands. He leaned down and tenderly placed his lips against hers.

She sighed and opened her mouth wider, letting the kiss deepen. Jax's hands moved from her face to grasp her hair, letting his fingers sink into the soft mass. Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself flush against him, eliciting a groan from Jax.

She smirked against his mouth and ground her hips against his. Jax groaned again and moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. Jackie moaned softly as his teeth grazed against her earlobe.

"Jax as much as I want to continue, a desert is not the most comfortable place." Jax chuckled against her neck and pulled away hesitantly. "Where do you want to go?" Jackie shivered as his husky voice. "Well seeing as I only have car with a small backseat and you have a room…"

Jax grinned and started up his bike, handing her his helmet. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled. "I think your hair will thank me." Her hand rose to smooth down her windblown locks, but it was to no avail. She smiled and clipped on the helmet, getting on behind him.

As she wrapped her arms around his waist, one of them found its way up his shirt. Jax moaned softly as her nails skimmed over his flat stomach. She laughed in his ear. He growled, gripping her hand. "You better not do that while I'm driving or else we might crash." Jackie laughed again and removed her hand.

Jax revved the engine and they were off. The sun was just starting to set as they drove down the highway. As Jackie watched the scenery pass them by, an idea slowly formed in her mind. She leaned close to Jax's ear and whispered, "Hey do you want to see a cool trick?"

Jax smirked and nodded. Jackie lifted one leg and wrapped it higher around Jax. She then began sliding to the side and ducked under Jax's arm. She swung herself onto his lap and Jax found he face to face with Jackie. She smiled at his surprised face and realizing he was about to say something, silenced him with her lips.

Jax let her kiss muffle his protest for a little while, but then he pulled away. "Jackie I cant see around you." Jackie only smiled and moved back behind him, making sure she brushed against him as she went.

By the time they reached Jax's house, they were both breathing hard and could barely wait to get inside the door, before they were in each other's arms. Jax pushed Jackie against the wall, kissing her fiercely as she worked on his belt.

He pulled off her vest and shirt, and then stopped, taking in all of her tattoos. She had two six-pointed stars on inside of her shoulders and a date written over her heart in red, dripping what looked like blood. Jackie noticed his curious gaze and lightly brushed the stars.

"A reminder of the time I spent in Russia with my mother's side of the family. Let's just say motorcycle gangs aren't the least of bad blood in my family." Jax smiled and leaned his head over her chest, kissing the tattooed flesh over her heart softly.

Jackie inhaled sharply and her hands knotted his hair, fingers digging into his scalp as he continued the kisses between the valleys of her breasts.

As he reached her stomach, his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up against him. Jackie wrapped her legs around his torso and let her head rest against the door, sighing. She unwound her fingers from his hair and tried to pull his shirt off, but in their current position, it would not budge.

Jax laughed at her frustrated expression and pulled her away from the door, walking backwards until his knees hit the bed.

He sat down with Jackie in his lap and she finally pulled off his shirt. Her mouth copied his prior caress and skimmed over his torso. Jax moaned and tugged on her long hair, which trailed over his skin like a feather. She looked up and smiled at his yearning look.

She crawled back up his body and met his lips with hers in a searing kiss that left them both gasping. As their mouths continued to slant over each other, Jax's fingers found the button on Jackie's shorts and slowly undid them. He then slipped his hands into the waistband of her shorts, but before he could go any farther, he was met with a leather strap and cold metal.

Jackie froze over him and slowly pulled away. Jax gripped the metal and pulled, hearing a sharp snap as the strap broke. Jax pulled his hand out her shorts and was surprised to find it holding another knife. He looked up at Jackie, whose eyes were filled with fear. He took one more look at the knife before throwing into the corner of the room. He reached up and gripped Jackie's face in both hands.

He pulled his closer, staring deep into her eyes. "Jackie you don't have to be afraid of anything. I wont hurt you." Jackie sighed and turned her face into his palm, kissing it lightly. She turned back to him and whispered, "That's what I'm afraid of." Jax's face frowned in confusion, but Jackie pushed him down onto the bed and then stepped off of him.

Jax went to follow her, but Jackie put a hand on his chest. " I am going to show you something that you cannot tell anyone else." Jax nodded and sat up, watching her. Jackie reached down and into her boots, pulling out two knives from each.

She then removed the steel tipped shoes and left them on the floor. Next came her shorts, which hid the strap that Jax had broken on her right hip and another one on her left thigh.

She reached up then and removed her back sheath throwing it to the ground. Her hands then went into her hair and pulled out 4 sharpened bobby pins.

Finally she stopped and was left in her black lace underwear. She didn't look at Jax until he got off the bed and gathered her into his arms. "I don't care" was all he said and kissed her, pulling her back onto the bed. As Jax removed the rest of his and her clothing, he didn't hear her whisper, "you will."

Chapter V

so for those of you who dont know russian mobs, the stars on her shoulders means she is either part or related to the Vor y Zakone, one of the most infamous and biggest mob among the russian underworld...if you want to know more, watch the movie Eastern Promises...


	3. Emotions Come to a Head

Chapter V

Tara walked towards Jax's house, wringing her hands nervously. She had gone to the hospital to see him, but according to the nurses he never showed up. Tara became worried and wanted to check on him. As she neared the door, a voice broke through her scared thoughts. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Tara turned around and saw Gemma smoking a cigarette leaning against her car. Tara looked back at the door, the turned back to Gemma. "Why not? I know he is in there. His bike is parked right over there." Gemma just smiled cruelly. "Lets just say he is not alone." Tara inhaled sharply and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I think I should go talk to him." Tara began to walk towards the door, while Gemma just smirked behind her. "Okay, but I warned you." Tara opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't hear anything, but as she walked closer to Jax's room, the silence was broken. Tara felt her hands clench into fists, as the moans grew louder.

She was about to open the door when a voice made her freeze. "Oh god, Jackie!" Tara felt as though lighting had shocked her when Jax's voice rang out. She turned away from the door and walked back out of the house, not looking at Gemma's smirking face. She got in her car and drove away, not realizing that her tears were making her vision blurry.

As Tara drove away with her broken heart, Gemma looked once more at the house and sighed. She got back into her own car and drove home to tell Clay that Jax was in love and with an assassin of all people.

Jax and Jackie were completely lost in their own world of passion. They didn't hear the multiple cars come and go, nor did they hear the phone.

Jackie licked her lips as she climbed back up to lay beside Jax, who was panting. He turned to look at her and suddenly reached out and pulled her close. He tucked her against his side and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for that", he whispered and felt her shake with laughter against him. She raised her head up to look at him and smiled.

"Your welcome." Jax smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He felt his libido rising again as her naked body pressed against his. They hadn't gotten very far and before they could, Jackie had proclaimed that Jax was too tense and he needed to relax. She had slid down his body with a smile and let her hands and mouth slowly "release" his tension.

Now Jax wanted to show her what he had been holding in since he met her earlier that morning. With a growl, Jax rolled and pinned her under him. Jackie moaned softly as his lips and teeth attacked her neck and she lifted her hips, grinding her them against his. He raised his head to glare at her, but she returned his glare with show of her teeth and soft growl.

Jax smirked at her ferociousness and let her roll them over so she was straddling him. She leaned over him and kissed him thoroughly, letting her hair create a wall between them and the outside world.

As she kissed him, she let her hips just rest over his, creating a delightful friction. Jax groaned and thrust against her hips, trying to release the tension. Jackie pulled away and laughed. She sat up and resting her hands on his chest, slowly lowered herself down on him. Jax growled at her slow pace and gripped her hips, pulling her down onto his harshly.

Jackie threw back her head and moaned as Jax continued the rough pace, thrusting into her as she moved up and down on him. Finally he grew tired of the slow uneven pace and rolled them again. He grasped her thighs and wrapped her legs around his torso. Jackie moaned his name as he thrust into her harder and harder, making her legs quiver.

Jax smirked as she clenched her eyes shut and he leaned closer to her face, letting his lips trail across her neck. When he reached her ear, he kissed it and whispered, "Open your eyes Jackie."

Jackie gasped as he thrust in hard and opened her eyes, staring up into his blue ones. He smiled and continued to move, feeling her start to clench around him. He knew she was close and decided to end on a high note.

Jax slid his arms under her and began lifting her up while slowly sliding out of her. She whimpered at the loss of him but stopped when she noticed their new position. Jax was sitting under her with her legs still wrapped around him. She wound her arms around his neck and felt his lips on her neck. He then thrust back into her and Jackie cried out.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and as he thrust into her, she set her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her cries. Jax grimaced slightly at her sharp teeth, but as she clenched around him more and more, the pain went out of his mind. Finally Jax thrust into her slowly 3 more times and she shuddered against him, sighing in ecstasy. Jax felt her tighten around him and it made him follow her, groaning into her hair.

They fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. Jackie snuggled against Jax and kissed his wounded shoulder lightly. "Sorry about that", she rasped, her voice hoarse from the aftershocks. Jax only smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, feeling his eyes becoming heavy. Jackie watched Jax's eyes close slowly and felt her own start to close. She nestled against him and promptly fell asleep.

Chapter VI

Jackie awoke to the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She cursed at the ring tone and tried to get the phone without waking up Jax. She threw on his t-shirt and grabbed her phone out of her vest's pocket that was lying on the floor. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. "What do you want?" Jackie said in a harsh voice.

The person on the other line laughed at her tone and made a sharp clicking sound. Jackie stiffened at the noise and softened her voice. "I'm sorry, what do you want Jason?" Jason chuckled again and said, "nothing sweet cheeks, just checking to see how my favorite girl is doing." Jackie sighed and ran her free hand through her hair, trying to pat down the bed head. "I am fine Jason, but you calling me early in the morning doesn't make help."

Jason laughed at her gruff tone and whistled at her through the phone. "What do you mean early in the morning? Its almost 10!" Jackie's eyes flew to the nearest clock and she gasped in shock. "Shit!" she yelled. Jason continued laughing on the phone and waited until she was done swearing to speak again. "Well now that that's clear, I have some business to discuss." Jackie sighed and sat down on Jax's couch, waiting for Jason to continue. "Have you talked to clay yet?"

"No, I have been a bit distracted." Jason grew silent for a minute on the phone and when he continued, his voice was suspicious. "Oh and what has you of all people distracted? Or should I say who." Jackie cursed under her breath and was about to retort when Jason interrupted her. "Jackie doesn't go getting mixed up with some boy okay? You have enough problems with Clay and your father on your mind and you don't need some kid messing it all up. Do you forget what happened last time you let a guy distract you?"

Jackie's silence was enough of an answer for him. Before he could continue, Jax's door opened and a severely mussed Jax stuck his head out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Jackie what are you doing out there?" Jackie smiled and tried to cover the mouthpiece. "Just talking to a friend baby, go back to sleep. I'll be there in a minute." Jax nodded and went back into the room, closing the door. Jackie sighed in relief and put the phone back to her ear. "Did I just hear you call someone baby?"

Jason's voice grew sharp and Jackie felt fear in the back of her mind. "Uh yeah. There's a kid I'm looking after where I'm staying and he just woke up." Jackie didn't think that Jason would believe her but she had to try. "So listen Jason, as much as I would love to continue the conversation, I have to go. I will call you later."

Before Jason could reply Jackie closed the phone and turned it off. She walked back into the room and threw on her clothes before climbing back into bed. Jax mumbled something and opened her arms to her. She smiled and snuggled close, feeling his lips press against her hair before sleep took her. What Jackie didn't see was Jax staring at her phone on the ground, wondering who had called.

Chapter VII

Jackie and Jax awoke to the phone ringing. Jax groaned and leaned over to his bedside table to get it. "Hello?" Jackie moaned at the loss of Jax's warmth and tried to snuggle closer, but he suddenly got off the bed. "What do you mean? Well is she okay?" Jackie sat up, blinking in surprise at Jax's tone. He spoke to the person on the other line for a little while longer and then hung up.

He turned to Jackie and his cold hard gaze softened at her worried look. He noticed she was shivering in the cold air and only had the thin sheet wrapped around her body. "Sorry about that. Tara's been in an accident." Jackie gasped and let the sheet drop from around her waist, reaching her arms out to Jax. He sighed in defeat and let her arms wrap around him.

She laid back on the bed and let his headrest on her chest. She lovingly stroked his hair and watched his eyes close. "Will she be alright?" Jax opened his eyes and looked up at her. She wasn't looking at him, but seemed to be staring off into space. "Yeah she is in critical condition right now, but they said she is showing improvement.

They said that she was on her way out of town, when she ran a red light and a truck broadsided her." Jackie just nodded, still not looking down. Before he could say more, his phone rang again. Jax groaned and pulled away from Jackie. He picked it up and answered. "Yeah? Yeah she's here. No we haven't. Mom I really don't think—ok fine we'll be there." Jax sighed and hung up, looking over at Jackie. "My mom has demanded that we go over to the clubhouse and meet up with clay and you can talk to him. My mom says she will have breakfast for us." J

ackie smiled and sat up on the bed. She was still only wearing his shirt and Jax smirked. "I'm going to need that if we are leaving." Jackie looked down at the shirt and smiled. "Oh this shirt? Well I guess you can have it back."

With that she pulled the shirt off, watching Jax's eyes get wider. "Oh god." Jackie continued to smile and Jax quickly crossed the room and pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped in delight when she felt her bare back hit the wall. She trailed her fingers through Jax's hair and sighed as his teeth found her collarbone.

"Oh that's it baby. Don't hold back. If you are in pain, I want to feel it." Jax growled at her and pushed her harder against the wall, biting her neck. Jackie moaned and brought her hands to his boxers, trying to work them off his hips. Jax snickered at her antics and removed his hands from her hair to slip off his boxers. When they fell to his feet, Jax grasped Jackie's hips and thrust into her. Jackie gasped and groaned at her nails clawed at his back, trying to gain some control. Jax just smiled and continued to drive into her. Jackie knew she would have bruises on her back and hips from the wall and his hands, but she didn't care.

She didn't want Jax to ever stop moving inside her. She felt his mouth on her throat and Jackie clenched her legs tighter around him, trying to pull him into her further. Jax pushed her up farther against the wall and now his mouth was at level with her breasts. Jackie whimpered when his mouth covered one nipple and his other hand brushed against the other one.

Jackie moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair and tried to pull his mouth to hers. Jax growled and pushed her against the wall harder, causing her to cry out. Jax just smiled at her pain and kissed her thoroughly, muffling her moans and screams. He drove into her harder and felt her muscles clench around him as she came. Jackie moaned loudly and thrust her hips against Jax's, causing him to lose control. He grunted once and then fell against her, breathing heavily.

"I definitely did not mean to do that." Jackie laughed at his breathless exclamation. "Yeah well I don't think anyone blames you." Jax laughed and leaned away from the wall, freeing her. He picked up his boxers and shirt and slipped them on, handing her her clothes. She took the clothes from him and folded them neatly in the corner.

"Can I borrow a shirt or something so I can walk outside and get some clothes from my bag?" Jax nodded and reached into his drawers, pulling out a shirt and boxers and handing them to her. She slipped them on and walked out the door to his bike, untying her bags from the seat. She threw them over her shoulder and walked back into the house. She threw the bags onto the bed and began rummaging through them. Jax watched her from his seat on the couch.

He was already dressed and ready to go. He smiled as she mumbled and threw things across the room. Finally he heard a loud Aha! And she pulled out a red tank top with a flower pattern winding around it. A pair of jean shorts that looked like they were originally a pair of jeans that she had cut followed it. She pulled them all on and then repacked her bag. She then went into the bathroom with a small makeup kit and made sure she didn't look like she had been sleeping for a day, which she had been.

When she finished, Jackie stared at her reflection in the mirror. _What am I doing?_ she thought. _Not only do I barely know him, but also he is related to my mission and I can't have him jeopardizing it. This is my chance for revenge against the person who killed my father. SAMCRO doesn't realize what they have unleashed on this town, but once I'm through with it, there will be nothing left to save. _Jackie smiled viciously at her reflection and then turned away, walking out of the bathroom.

Chapter VIII


	4. A Bad Connection

so now we finally get some answers about jackie and why shes in town...jax wont be happy

Chapter IV

Jackie finished dressing and followed Jax outside towards his bike. She was surprised to see her car sitting in front of the house. Jax turned to her with a smile. "The boys brought it over earlier today. I think we were a bit preoccupied when they came over though."

He smirked at Jackie who blushed but smiled back. Before she could get on the bike behind Jax, her phone rang, this time a loud foreign ring tone screaming through her pocket.

Jax frowned at the noise and Jackie smiled apologetically at him before fishing the phone out of her pocket and flipping it open. "Da?" Jax's frown morphed into surprise as Jackie began speaking what he believed to be Russian fluently.

He vaguely remembered her words about living in Russia with her mother's family and reminded himself to ask Gemma what her relations were.

Jackie continued to chatter into the phone, her voice becoming more and more serious. Finally she yelled what sounded like someone's name and hung up. She looked at Jax who was watching her curiously. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Sorry, that just some family checking up on me." Jax just nodded and started up his bike, waiting for her to get on.

She threw on a pair of mirrored aviators and climbed on behind him. He revved the engine and took off towards his mother's house, mind full of questions.

Jackie knew Jax was getting suspicious and also knew it was only a matter of time before people found out why she was in Charming. She couldn't let that happen, at least while she was still in California. She had to get the job done and report back to HQ no matter what.

Jax couldn't be involved in any way or else he might end up hurt or worse. Jackie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the memories of the only other boy she had let into her life and the price he had to pay for it. Grim scenes of blood and death flashed before her closed lids and Jackie's hands on Jax's waist clenched tightly.

She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She had already let Jax get too close and now it was time to sever that bond before someone ended up dead. Jackie's thoughts were interrupted when the bike's engine abruptly cut off and she opened her eyes.

Jax stepped off the bike and helped Jackie off. They walked into the house and were met by Gemma. "Hey you two, had a nice night I hope?" Her question was rewarded with a blush from Jackie and a quick smirk from Jax.

That was answer enough. She led them into the kitchen where the table was stacked high with food. "Clay will be out in a minute so you better save him some food, Jax."

Jax only smiled in response. Jackie sat down at the table, but Jax followed his mother into another room. "Mom what do you know about Jackie?" Gemma turned to him and sighed. "Well I can't say I'm lying if I say I didn't expect this for at least a few more days." Jax only waited. Gemma sighed again and walked past him to close the door. She then began to speak.

"Jackie Mason is Sam's daughter. She is part of SAMCRO, but she is also part of the Russian mob in Russian as well as England and the US. Her mother is newly married to the current head of the London branch, Viktor Degavich. His son, Jason is being prepped to take over the business and that means he is currently in the US overseeing business here.

Jackie is supposed to be in So Cal running SAMCRO as her father's only child, but also as a front for her brother's business with Russia. However don't let the poor daddy's girl bit fool you. Before she took over for her father, she was in Russia working as her stepfather's personal assassin and bodyguard.

Who would expect a young woman to be one of the deadliest people in the world. Now Jax, I didn't want to tell you this because I believed that she was here only for SAMCRO purposes, nothing else. However clay told me she is here to exterminate a leak in our gang that has caused trouble with Russian business. He wont tell me who and I doubt he even knows, but one thing I do know Jax, is she is dangerous and a very good actress.

Our main goal is to get out of her way and let her do the job she was sent here to do and then make sure she gets the hell out of Charming. But if you screw that up by letting your feelings get in the way again, we could all be dead very soon."

Gemma said the last part through clenched teeth. Jax could only blink in surprise as all of the suspicious things involving Jackie were finally solved. Before he could ask his mother one last question however, the door behind them flew open to reveal Jackie.

Gemma gulped audibly and Jax tensed, his hand going his gun in the back of his pants. She watched their reactions with a resigned look, but Jax was sure he saw a flash of pain go through her eyes. She smiled grimly and said, "So I guess you told him. It's for the best. I can't be distracted anymore and he needs to live. It's a win-win situation. So I guess I'll just say goodbye now and save us all the trouble.

My brother is here with my car so I hope I never see you again. Dasvidanya." She nodded her head and closed the door behind her. Jax glared at his mother and went to go after her. As he stepped into the entryway he saw Jackie getting into the passenger side of her car. The man sitting in the driver's seat noticed him and smiled, putting his arm around Jackie and pulling her close, kissing the top of her head.

Jax clenched his fists together, anger rising within him as he watched them drive away.

As Jax watched the car fade out of sight, he didn't notice the shadow detach itself from the side of the house.

He went back inside, the girl with the sea green eyes haunting his mind.

oh no its getting intense!!! please review people!!! i need the love and so does jackie...


	5. Questions, Answers and Revelations

I sorry about being so late with my updates...it has been a crazy year...i just started college so the updates will be coming but i just need to get back in the mindset of this story...SOA has been crazy on TV and its not helping the juices flow...anyway thanks for sticking with me and i am sorry this is so short but more will be coming!

Chapter IX

Jackie sighed as she watched the scenery flash by, trying to block out the images of Jax's face as she drove away. A hand slowly creeping its way up her thigh interrupted her thoughts. She slapped it away, but it was back a second later, followed by a masculine chuckle.

"Jason, can you please try and pretend to be a step-brother, if only for a minute?" Jackie switched back to English, knowing her brother could understand her perfectly. He only smiled and squeezed her thigh lightly. He didn't make the language switch.

"Father is not happy with your progress here. He expects you back soon. He told me to tell you that the leak must be found and exterminated before it can spread. Now you, my little darling, was once very good at these search and destroy missions. What made you so lax in your work?"

Jackie just nodded her head and replied in Russian, "Da Da Kirill."

Jason growled at her movie quote and immediately switched to English. "Jacqueline, don't think I don't know your patronizing me with that Eastern Promises quote. If you ever call me Kirill again, I will make sure that little blonde boy you were playing with back there never sees the light of day again."

Jackie froze and locked her jaw tightly, keeping in the curses she wanted to scream. Jason smirked at her sour expression and only pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal, making her car shoot forward.

Back at the SAMCRO clubhouse, Jax was attempting to figure out who the leak was. However, he wasn't trained to sniff out a snitch like Jackie. He groaned in exasperation. The search wasn't going anywhere and he couldn't ask juice to help.

Jax was down to his last contact and he didn't want to even consider going to Clay, but there was someone else he could ask for help. Before he could decide on the matter however, the man in question walked in the room.

"Hey Jax, wasup?" Jax smiled in response and closed his laptop. "Not much half-sack, just working on something." Kip just nodded and looked around the room. "Hey where did the hot blonde go?" Jax smiled thinly and replied, " She had some family stuff to deal with and had to leave."

Kip looked at him in surprise and Jax was sure that he caught a flash of relief in his eyes, but decided to ignore it. "Oh well, ok. Guess ill go back to work in the garage."

Jax huffed in annoyance and walked into his room, stopping when he noticed a piece of paper sitting on his bed. He picked it up and opened it to find a note beginning, "Sorry Jax."

Jax sighed and sat down to read Jackie's goodbye.

Sorry Jax...

I didnt mean for you to find out about me like this...If I had it my way, you wouldnt have found out until I was long gone from this place...but I guess we cant all get what we want..anyway my brother needs my help with something...

Jax tried to read the scratched out writing but it was too covered up. Jackie had continued and Jax had to smile at her language.

OMFG i just cant do this anymore! Jax i think i am falling in love with you and for me and my fucked up family, that pretty much means your doomed...i have a mission to do and if you get in the way, you and i are both dead...but you can help me instead...ask your dad, clay about half-sack's dad and see if he knows where he is or what happened to him..text me any news...ill update you from there...again i am so fucking sorry and i wish i hadnt dragged you into this, but in my family we have this tradition...show a man your weapons and he is yours for life...hope thats true in this case...xoxo Jackie

Jax pulled out his lighter and burned the letter, knowing that if there was a leak somewhere, he couldnt leave it around. he grabbed his cut and threw it on, throwing Kip a wave as he roared out of the clubhouse towards his mom's house...he didnt really want to bring Clay in, but Jackie said it was the right thing to do...and hey he loved her too...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i know I am so sorry for leaving you hanging! thanks for the reviews and i cant wait for more!


End file.
